Un Deseo de los Dioses
by Kida Luna
Summary: Mi propia de versión de que pasaría si Seto y Joey cambiaran de cuerpos, ¡hora de sufrir! :P
1. Default Chapter

_**Summary: **__Mi propia de versión de que pasaría si Seto y Joey cambiaran de cuerpos, ¡hora de sufrir! :P_

¿Se imaginan a Kaiba en el cuerpo de Joey y a Joey en el cuerpo de Kaiba? ¡Pues de eso es lo que vamos a hablar!

_**Un deseo de los dioses**_

_**By: Guerrera Lunar**_

_**Cap. 1: ¡Rayo, rayo!**_

En un día no tan común y corriente, Seto Kaiba se encontraba trabajando en Kaiba Corp, como siempre aconsejando a sus empleados que se esforzaran más y más para lograr la gran meta y poder disfrutar de que todo rindiera frutos.

Kaiba- ¡Qué demonios esperan para trabajar! ¿Creen que tengo todo su tiempo? Ustedes no son más que perros bajo mi servicio y más les vale hacer lo que les ordeno, ¡o se largan a la calle!

Empleados- ¡Sí, señor!

Guardia- Ya se va, ¿señor Kaiba?

Kaiba- ¿Qué no ves? Ah, espera, fíjate que me voy a quedar aquí para toda la vida, ¡pues claro que ya me voy!

Una vez que salió de la empresa se dirigió a su lujosa limosina donde el chofer le tenía la puerta abierta, ya dentro, un pequeño niño de cabellos azulados se aventó sobre Kaiba para darle un tierno abrazo.

Mokuba- ¡Hermano!

Kaiba- ¿Mokuba?

Mokuba- ¿Sí?

Kaiba- ¡Estorbas!

Mokuba- ¬¬ ¡Qué descarado eres!

Chofer- ¿A dónde señor Kaiba?

Kaiba- A mi mansión.

Chofer- De acuerdo.

Media hora después...

Mokuba- Seto, ya llegamos.

Kaiba- ¡Oh, wow, llegamos! ¡Misión cumplida! Fue tan difícil… ¿ahora que más?

Mokuba- Te pasas, mejor me voy a mi habitación.

Kaiba- Lo que sea, si me necesitas...

Mokuba- ¿Sí?

Kaiba- ¡No me molestes!

Mokuba- Ni porque somos hermanos, ¿verdad?

Kaiba- Nos estamos entendiendo.

Mientras Mokuba se iba a su habitación a ver la televisión, Kaiba se dirigió al estudio a examinar ciertos papeles importantísimos.

Kaiba- ¡Rayos, olvidé mi rompecabezas de Barney! Voy a tener que regresar a la compañía.

De repente se va la luz...

Kaiba- ¡Ah! -tropezando con quién sabe qué- ¡maldito sillón! -saliendo a la sala.

Vuelve la luz...

Kaiba- Ya era hora, no podría ser peor.

Se va la luz otra vez...

Kaiba- ¡No!

- Miaoo...

Vuelve la luz...

Kaiba- ¡Maldito gato!

Se va la luz...

Kaiba- ¡Noo! ¡Te maldigo fusible, te maldigo!

Vuelve la luz...

Kaiba- ¡No! ¡Mi barbie sirena tamaño natural!

Vuelve la luz...

Se va la luz...

Vuelve la luz...

Se va la luz...

Vuelve la luz...

Se va la luz...

Vuelve la luz...

Kaiba- ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?

Mokuba- No sé.

La luz comienza a ir y venir sin quedarse fija.

Mokuba- ¡Y se hizo la luz! -prendiendo una vela.

Kaiba- ¬¬

Mokuba- Al menos yo tengo con qué ver.

Kaiba- Lip... -apagando la mecha con sus dedos.

Mokuba- ¬¬ Era el último cerillo.

Kaiba- ¡Demonios! Como sea, voy a Kaiba Corp así que quédate aquí.

Mokuba- ¿A dónde podría ir?

Kaiba- ¿Qué tal si te confunden con un duende?

Mokuba- Y a ti con huevo cartoon.

Kaiba- ¡QUÉ!

Mokuba- No, ¡nada, nada! n_n

Kaiba- Llama al chofer.

Mokuba- No está.

Kaiba- Cómo que no está.

Mokuba- Lo vi afuera con una sombrilla abierta y no lo he vuelto a ver.

Kaiba- Voy a tener que irme caminando.

Una noche linda y tranquila estaba cubriendo ciudad Domino, ah sí. Había una enorme tormenta con rayos y todo, así que estaba lloviendo…

Kaiba- Ahora que me doy cuenta este jardín está muy abandonado -viendo las hiedras venenosas, espinas, pantanos y todo lo que pudiera matar de miedo a cualquier santo.

En eso choca con algo muy conocido, demasiado para su gusto.

Kaiba- mirando al suelo- ¿Chofer? ¡Mendigo vagabundo descansando aquí mientras yo me mojo!

El pobre chofer todo chamuscado estaba tirado en el suelo con su sombrilla pelona, señal clara de que le había caído un rayo.

Kaiba retomó su camino a Kaiba Corp cuando vio que una de esas niñitas exploradoras que venden chocolates le iba siguiendo.

Kaiba- ¿Qué querrá? -caminando más rápido.

NE- caminando más rápido.

Kaiba- trotando.

NE- trotando más rápido.

Kaiba- corriendo desesperado.

NE- ¡Oiga!

Kaiba- Está muy feliz, oh no, ¡felicidad, no! ¡Lo que sea menos eso! -corriendo a todo lo que podía.

NE- haciendo un salto matrix.

Kaiba- ¡No! No me hagas daño, ¡aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero tus sonrisas, noo! Vete demonio, ¡vete! -dándole un puñetazo a la pobre niña en la cara.

NE– x.x

Kaiba- ¡Ah, cielos! Es una niña exploradora, de seguro quería venderme chocolates para una buena causa, ah, qué lindo… debería comprarle toda la caja. Qué demonios, tengo hambre, mejor se la robo antes de que despierte.

Después de que Kaiba terminara de comerse todos los chocolates que le había robado a la pobre niña, sin contar que hasta el dinero le había arrebatado -si de dinero le sobra-, el CEO prosiguió su camino en busca del rompecabezas del estúpido dinosaurio morado. Lástima que hoy en día la suerte estaba en su contra, y estaba apunto de averiguarlo a las malas.

En esos momentos un joven rubio de ojos amielados venía corriendo desesperadamente sin saber con lo que se toparía más adelante...

Joey- ¡Ra! Se me hace tarde me voy a perder la final de mujer de madera, ¡ah, ya sé! Si le digo a Tea que me la grabe; no, es muy estúpida, una cámara es demasiada tecnología para ella. ¿Qué hago? ¡Ah, ya sé! Vamos Joel, ¡vuela! ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede! -saltando a más no poder, agitando los brazos a los lados.

Kaiba- ¡¿Qué demo...?! ¡Aght!

Joey- ¡Ay! Creo que no se puede. ¿Kaiba?

Kaiba- x.x

Joey- Parece que está inconsciente.

Y como todo buen amigo y ciudadano, Joey procedió a despertar al CEO de la manera más tranquila y calmada...

Joey- Despierta Kaiba, ¡despierta! ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede! -cantando y dándole de bofetadas a la vez.

Kaiba- reaccionando- ¡Maldito Wheeler, cómo te atreves!

Joey- Vaya y yo que me molesto en ayudarte…

Kaiba- empujándolo al suelo- A un lado insecto, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

Joey- cayendo al suelo- Maldito Kaiba, no ves que está lloviendo y las calles están mojadas, ¡ahora la gente se me va a quedar viendo!

Kaiba- No es mi culpa que seas un bebé para no aguantarte del baño.

Joey- ¡Me mojé los pantalones por tu culpa!

Kaiba- ¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿Quieres que vaya y compre unos y te los de?

Joey- ¿En serio?

Kaiba- ¡No!

Y en lo que el muchacho de los lisos dorados y el de los cabellos castaños discutían, la tormenta se iba tornando cada vez más feroz y amenazante hasta que uno de los rayos dejó caer toda la ira de los dioses ante los dos jóvenes.

Kaiba- ¡Qué es eso!

Joey- Am, no lo sé... tal vez sea algo llamado: ¡Rayo!

Kaiba- Eso ya lo sé idiota, ¡pero viene hacia nosotros!

Joey- ¡Qué!

Kaiba- ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Joey- Kaiba, se me trabó el pie con una tachuela, ¡ayúdame o voy a morir!

Kaiba- ¡Muérete!

Joey- ¬¬ Por si no te has dado cuenta yo tengo las llaves de tu mansión.

Kaiba- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

Joey- Se te cayeron cuando chocamos, pensaba dártelas pero sería más divertido verte como loco tratando de entrar a tu casa con esta lluvia.

Kaiba- ¡Demonios! Voy a tener que ayudar al perro.

Joey- ¬¬

Demasiado tarde, y tanto Joey como Kaiba sufrieron las consecuencias de sus estupideces. ¿Qué hace una tachuela en mitad de la calle mientras llueve? ¿Y cómo se le ocurre a Kaiba dejar que le saquen las llaves? Otros misterios sin resolver…

Joey- reaccionando- Ah, caray, me siento más alto.

Kaiba- reaccionando- Me siento raro.

Joey-Kaiba- ¡NOOOO!

Kaiba- ¡Maldito Wheeler, devuélveme mi cuerpo!

Joey- ¡Qué! Tú devuélveme el mío, ¡ladrón de cuerpos!

Imagínense a Kaiba en el cuerpo de Joey, pero siendo Kaiba; y a Joey en el cuerpo de Kaiba, pero siendo Joey, ¡qué loco!

Kaiba- Pues ya ni modo, ahora escúchame bien perro, más te vale no dejarme en vergüenza en lo que encontramos una solución, ¡me oyes!

Joey- ¿Acaso crees que voy a avergonzarte?

Kaiba- Sí.

Joey- Te odio.

Kaiba- Yo te odio más.

Joey- Yo te odio más y más de lo que jamás te odio.

Kaiba- Y yo te... ¿qué rayos? ¡Este no es momento para eso! Hay que encontrar la forma de regresar a nuestros cuerpos.

Joey- Ah, ya sé, tal vez si nos cae otro rayo.

Kaiba- Bueno, podría funcionar.

Joey- ¿Vale?

Kaiba- Vale.

En ese instante el cielo se despeja dejando ver un hermoso arcoiris, las nubes blancas y esponjadas adornaban el bellísimo paisaje.

En la televisión de una de las tiendas aparece la reportera del tiempo...

Reportera- Buenos días damas y caballeros, ya pueden estar tranquilos puesto que durante los próximos siete meses habrá una temporada de calor sin lluvias ni tormentas durante un largo período, ¡y desde el canal del tiempo se despide Adela Sánchez! ¡Chao!

Joey- Kaiba… estás salado.

Kaiba- ¡De qué hablas! ¡Si te hubieras fijado hacia dónde corrías nada de esto nos hubiera pasado!

Joey- ¡Pues que querías que hiciera! Hoy era el final de mujer de madera y por tu culpa no pude verlo. Ah, pero espera, ahora soy Seto Kaiba, lo que significa que puedo hablar a Televisa y ordenarles que vuelvan a pasar el final.

Kaiba- Ni se te ocurra no quiero, que lo demás piensen que veo novelas afeminadas.

Joey- ¬¬ Claro, en vez de novelas ves Barney.

Kaiba- ¡Cállate!

Joey- Tal vez deberíamos estar cerca para que no haya problemas.

Kaiba- ¡NO!

Joey- ¬¬ Tampoco tengo sida o algo así.

Kaiba- No, tarado, mañana tengo una junta importantísima en Kaiba Corp.

Joey- ¿Y?

Kaiba- Voy a presentar mi nuevo invento el: "Mundo de los Duelos".

Joey- ¿Y eso qué es?

Kaiba- Es una versión mejorada del mundo virtual.

Joey- Ah, y… ¿tengo que hablar de ella?

Kaiba- Pues claro que sí imbécil.

Joey- ¡No puedes dejar de insultarme por un minuto!

Kaiba- No. En fin, voy a explicarte lo que tienes que decir, así que pon mucha atención.

Joey- Voy a dormirme con tus discursos…

Kaiba- Era de esperarse de un retrasado mental como tú.

Joey- ¬¬

Kaiba- Cof, cof, em... bueno...

Joey- Quieres decir, bue.

Kaiba- Nada de bue, ¡yo no soy corriente! Tengo clase.

Joey- ¬¬

Kaiba- Como decía, antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente...

Joey- ¡Ay sí, qué delicadito el niño!

Kaiba- ¡Cállate! Bueno, entonces, he aquí mi más reciente y novedoso invento de nombre: "The Duel's World".

Joey- The west wolddfdlñfl, ¿qué?

Kaiba- ¬¬ Mejor te lo digo en español, creo que el rayo te quemó las pocas neuronas que te quedaban.

Joey- Ah, ¡ya cállate huevo andante! Además, para empezar, ¡ni siquiera me has dicho que demonios hacías aquí afuera!

Kaiba- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Joey- Sí como no, anda, dilo.

Kaiba- No.

Joey- Anda.

Kaiba- No.

Joey- Anda.

Kaiba- No.

Joey- Anda.

Kaiba- No.

Joey- ¿Por qué no?

Kaiba- ¡Porque no y ya deja de fregar!

Joey- Anda.

Kaiba- No.

Joey- Anda.

Kaiba- No.

1 hora después...

Joey- Anda.

Kaiba- Bueno pues, ¡pero ya deja de estar molestando!

Joey- ¡Sí!

Kaiba- Iba a Kaiba Corp por mi rompecabezas de Barney.

Joey- ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Kaiba- ¬¬ No le veo lo gracioso.

Joey- Es que yo creí que... nunca pensé... ¡que te gustará ver ése estúpido dinosaurio! ¡Jajaja!

Kaiba- Al menos yo no veo novelas de mujeres, Joana.

Joey- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vuelve a repetir eso!

Kaiba- Como sea, ahora tengo que explicarte lo que les dirás mañana a mis compradores sobre el mundo de duelos.

Joey- Ah, mundo de duelos, ¿ves? Hablando se entiende la gente, no en ese idioma extraño en que me lo habías dicho.

Kaiba- ¬¬ Era inglés.

Joey- Pues yo no sé englis.

Kaiba- Inglés.

Joey- ¡Lo que sea!

_**Continuará…**_

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y se hayan divertido viendo a los personajes sufrir un poco XD

Joey- Cómo son…

Rex- De carne y hueso y un pedazo de pescuezo XDD

Joey- ¬¬

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer lo que escribo, en serio, ¡nos leemos luego! Y saludos de parte de todos los aquí presentes.

Guerrera lunar & Rex.

P.D. Wow, ¿eso fue gracioso? En fin, ¡comienza la re-edición!


	2. ¡Qué onda con tu familia!

_**Un Deseo de los Dioses**_

_**By: Guerrera Lunar**_

_**Cap. 2: ¡Qué onda con tu familia!**_

Mientras Joey trataba de entender el dialecto del CEO, este otro le decía a Joey lo que les diría a sus ejecutivos.

Kaiba- Presentando mi más reciente y novedoso invento "The Duel's World 7.5", que ha sido basado principalmente en el diseño acomplejado del anterior, haciendo una actualización al disco duro y modificaciones al disco RAM y ROM; si calculamos entre la nula del infinitivo usando la jerarquía de ecuaciones doblegada a la raíz de la segunda potencia y quitando el sumiso total de costos que nos ha llevado sumando las significativas ganancias del promedio que dará entre unos 5.3 años, sin contar los intereses y el enganche cuando salga al mercado, su precio se triplicará demasiado como para darle la incógnita x más, entre lo que serán las inversiones… nos darían, perdón, ME DARÍA un gran triunfo esta versión mejorada del mundo virtual.

Joey- aplausos de mala gana.

Kaiba- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Joey- "¡Demonios! no entendí ni jota de lo que me dijo. Bueno, ¿que tan difícil puede ser dirigir una compañía?"

Kaiba- ¿Entendiste bien lo que vas a decir, perro?

Joey- ¿Eh? Ah, sí... si, claro. "¿Qué me habrá querido decir?"

Kaiba- Bien, entonces iré contigo a la compañía mañana para cerciorarme de que no lo estropees todo.

Joey- ¿No olvidas algo, Kaiba?

Kaiba- ¿Qué cosa?

Joey- Que ahora eres yo y no cualquiera puede entrar a MI COMPAÑÍA.

Kaiba- TU COMPAÑÍA es MÍA, ¡yo la levanté de sus cimientos y...!

Joey- ¬¬ Tráumate.

Kaiba- Mejor cierra el hocico, can.

Joey- ¡BASTA! ¡Deja de llamarme así cabeza de huevo!

Kaiba- ¡QUÉ!

Joey- No nada, ¡nada! Jeje, sólo bromeaba.

Kaiba- Como sea, mejor vete a descansar.

Joey- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

Kaiba- Me preocupo por mi destino.

Joey- ¿Destino? Yo creí que odiabas esas cosas.

Kaiba- Pues contigo se cree de todo. Ya olvídalo mejor, me voy a mi mansión.

Joey- moviendo su dedo en negación- Ah, ah, ah, ¡eso si que no! Yo me voy a TU MANSIÓN, tú te vas a mi casa, jeje.

Kaiba- ¿QUÉ? No puede ser, olvidé ese pequeño detalle, ¡no puedo creerlo! Yo, el más grande empresario multimillonario en... en... ¡una pocilga!

Joey- ¡Hey! ¡Mi casa no es una pocilga! Bueno, tal vez un poco, ¡pero yo soy el único que puede insultarla!

Kaiba- ¡Me lleva!

Joey- Como sea, supongo que ya sabes dónde vivo.

Kaiba- Desafortunadamente…

Joey- Entonces te espero mañana en la entrada de la compañía.

Kaiba- Una cosa más, es a las 5:30 a.m., ¡no a las 4:00 p.m.!

Joey- ¿Que tú crees que no tengo qué hacer?

Kaiba- Más te vale estar ahí o te saco arrastrando.

Camino con el CEO...

Una vez que llegó a la casa del perro, se dispuso a tocar la puerta para que su pesadilla terminara de una vez. Después de todo, esto no duraría para siempre, ¿o sí?

_Toc, toc._

Serenity- del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Quién es?

Kaiba- Soy Ka... Joey.

Serenity- Ah, ¿y qué quieres?

Kaiba- Am, no lo sé, tal vez, ¡entrar!

Serenity- Bueno, ¡lo hubieras dicho antes!

Kaiba- ¬¬ La familia de Wheeler es igual de babosa que él.

Serenity- ¡Hola hermano! –abrazándolo.

Kaiba- rodando los ojos- Hola.

Papá- Joel, ya viniste, qué bueno porque me muero de hambre, ¡así que lárgate a hacer la cena!

Kaiba- ¡¿Qué?!

Serenity- Ah, ¡y yo quiero dos hamburguesas!

Papá- Y no olvides mi refresco dietético.

Kaiba- ¡Wheeler!

Camino con Joey...

Joey- saltando- La niña de la mochila azul, como el cielo, ¡azul como el mar! La niña de la mochila azul, ¡soy la chispa que te prenderá! (Insertar imagen mental de Kaiba, claro que es Joey, saltando como niño, moviendo un brazo adelante y el otro atrás, haciendo que su gabardina se mueva también.)

Gente de la calle- ¿Qué le pasa?

Joey-deteniéndose enfrente de la mansión Kaiba- ¡Wow! Y pensar que ahora todo esto es mío, ¡sí! ¡Mi propia mansión! Vamos a verla.

Intercomunicador- Ah, señor Kaiba, qué bueno es verlo de regreso, enseguida le abriré las rejas. ¿Quiere que mande una limosina por usted?

Joey- No, prefiero caminar.

Intercomunicador- Como guste.

Y una vez el paso libre, los ojos amielados, que por cierto ahora eran azulados, se aventuraron en aquel maravilloso esplendor de jardín de radiante belleza.

Joey- ¿Quién se murió aquí? Rayos, esto parece un cementerio, ya me dio miedo.

De repente, algo se comienza a mover entre los arbustos...

Joey- ¡Un fantasma!

_¡Wrof, wrof, wrof, wrof!_

Joey- Vaya, sólo eran perros... ¡perros!

Así es lectores, pero como la voz de Joey aún seguía siendo la suya y los perros obedecían por voz, se fregó completito. Los canes supieron que no era su dueño, y como todo buen guardián, ¡era hora de la cena!

Joey- ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurre entrenar a estas cosas por sonido?!

Atrás del pobre venían 2 rottweilers, 3 pastores alemanes, 5 terranovas y 1 enorme gran danés, quienes le iban pisando los talones a un muy asustado Joey.

Joey- ¡Rayos! No se cansan, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡Un tubo de acero! ¡Qué bien! Jajaja, ¡a ver quién gana!

En eso, uno de los terranovas rompe el tubo a la mitad con sus dientes.

Joey- Órale, ¿de qué calcio te dan?

Perros- Grrr…

Joey- No es justo, ¡y ahora que soy rico y famoso! ¡Malditos perros del demonio! Lo único bueno de esto es que no es mi cuerpo.

Los perros comienzan a rodearlo y se preparan para el primer ataque.

Joey- Oye, ¿no eres tú el de Scooby Doo? ¡Oh, oh! ¿Me das tu autógrafo? Soy tu fan número 1, ¡eres mi modelo a seguir! ¿Sabías?

Gran Danés- ¬¬

Pastor alemán #1- ¡Wrof! (¡Ataquen!)

Uno de los rottweilers viene enfrente de Joey con sus mandíbulas abiertas...

Joey- doblándose para atrás tipo matriz.

Joey- ¡Viejo, mi espalda!

Al instante, el terranova se abalanza contra este, ¡pero Joey está...! Está... ¿usando una técnica?

Joey- ¡Toma esto! ¡Golpe del osito cariñosito! (¿Eso es un golpe?)

Terranova- x.x Wrof, wrof, wrof... (Veo puros ositos de colores…)

2 horas después...

Joey- ¡Ja! Y si quieren más, ¡aquí estoy!

Joey- abriendo la puerta con las llaves de Kaiba- Veamos, esta es la número 346457567, sí, es la última, ¡demonios! ¡Por qué Kaiba lleva muchas llaves consigo!

Al llegar Joey, comenzó a probar de una a una las llaves durante una hora, un completo acertijo sólo para abrir la puerta de la mansión

Mokuba- ¡Hermano!

Joey- Mo... digo her... digo... "¿Cómo es que llamaba a su hermano?"

Mokuba- ¿Pasa algo malo Seto?

Joey- Ah, no, no, jeje.

Mokuba- Le diré a la cocinera que prepare la cena.

Joey- Tengo una mejor idea, ¿por qué no salimos a cenar?

Mokuba- ¡Wow! ¿En serio?

Joey- ¡Claro! ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Mokuba- ¡A Burger King!

Joey- "Bien, veamos, ¡ah, ya sé! Kaiba siempre lleva su limosina. Em, ¿cómo se llamaba este individuo?" Bueno, guardia, ¡traiga una limosina!

Guardia- Enseguida señor, ¿qué chofer quiere?

Joey- "Conociendo a Kaiba debe tener los mil y un chóferes." Eh, no, yo conduciré.

Guardia- ¿Usted?

Joey- Sí por qué, ¿hay algún problema?

Guardia- No, ninguno, tome las llaves.

Joey- Bien, vamos Mokuba, ¡sube al Express Kaiba!

Mokuba- Ah, claro, claro. "Creo que mi hermano se drogó."

Joey- "Chale, la última vez que conduje destruí media ciudad, pero bueno, echando a perder se aprende, además, ¿qué puede pasar?" Mokuba, sólo por si las moscas, ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

Mokuba- "Bueno, a mí se me hace que me quiere ver la cara, él nunca ha sido tan bueno conmigo." ¬¬

Joey- Veamos, ahora hay que arrancar, creo que se pisa a fondo el acelerador.

Mokuba- ¡QUÉ!

Joey- Aquí, ¡vamossss!

Mokuba- ¡Nooo! ¡En dónde vine a caerrr!

Joey- girando el volante como loco- No te preocupes, Mokuba, todo estará bien, confía en mí, ¿Mokuba?

Mokuba- Ra, por favor, ¡sálvame de este maniático por lo que más quieras! Por favor, ¡te lo suplico!

Joey- ¬¬

Mokuba- ¡Cuidado!

Joey- ¿Eh?

Una ancianita iba cruzando la calle cuando… _¡track, trash!_

Mokuba- Dios mío…

Joey- Bueno, de todas formas de algo tenía que morir.

Mokuba- ¡Aléjate de mí!

En esos momentos, el CEO se encontraba preparando la cena de su hermana y su padre.

Kaiba- con delantal rosa y todo- Algo huele a quemado, ¡oh no, las hamburguesas!

Serenity- Hermano, me muero de hambre, ¿por qué demonios no te apuras?

Papá- Joey, ¡te habla tu hermana!

Kaiba- ¬¬ Serenity ¡ya cierra la boca!

Serenity- ¡Pues apúrate!

Kaiba- ¿Quieres tus hamburguesas? Ahí están, ¡ahora trágatelas!

Serenity- picando con el dedo- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una rata ahumada?

Kaiba- Son tus hamburguesas –gruñó molesto.

Serenity- Buaa, yiak... ¡glup! –vomitando.

Kaiba- ¡Mi camisa!

Serenity- ¿Sabes qué? Ya no tengo hambre, mejor cómetelas tú.

Kaiba- Maldita Serenity, ¡ahora te tragas eso!

Serenity- No quiero.

Kaiba- Trágatelo.

Serenity- No quiero.

Kaiba- Trágatelo.

Serenity- No quiero.

Kaiba- Trágatelo.

Serenity- No quiero.

Papá- ¡Y mi bebida!

Kaiba- ¡Trágatela! -le avienta el refresco.

Papá- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

Kaiba- Que... que... se te está enfriando, mejor te la tomas rápido n.n'

_Conciencia asesina de Seto Kaiba_

_Te odio Wheeler, ¡te odio cómo no tienes idea! Me las voy a cobrar, al menos ya no puede causar más problemas…_

_Fin de la conciencia asesina de Kaiba_

_**Continuará…**__  
_

**La Neko:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, ¿Barney? Bueno, en mi retorcido mundo todo puede pasar, y sí, es cierto, ¡todos juntos!

Todos- ¡Tea es una tarada! XD

Jajaja, eso de que no sé sabe qué gallina la puso estuvo bueno. No le entendí a lo último, ¿cómo que muy pabo? ¿Qué es pabo? ¿Y qué es matta-ne? ¿Me explicas, por favor? Bueno, entonces espero que te guste este capítulo, lo hice a lo que pude. Hace que no actualizaba y con tanto ganado de tarea y trabajos de esos de haz esto y aquello, encontrar tiempo es difícil. Pero trataré de no tardar tanto, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kaiba Shirou:** ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado que cambiarán de cuerpos, sufran!

Wow, ¿alguien ya había tenido esta idea? No me la sabía, pero no pretendo copiar, es sólo que se me ocurrió y pues la puse, y así como tú dices, este fic tiene su propia alma y humor.

Kaiba- Con tus propias estupideces, mira que hacerle eso a mi hermano, y encima, ¡no sé qué rayos le vas a hacer a mi compañía!

No es para tanto, y pues aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste. Lo de huevo cartoon, como mis amigos y mi hermano se traumaron con eso un poco, yo también XD Lo recordé y me acordé de Seto, jeje, ¡gracias por leer!

**HIK-REMI:** Lo siento, pero Kai tiene que sufrir.

Kaiba- Cruela.

Joey- Ya déjala, no eres el único que sufre con sus torturas

Ahora que lo pienso, siempre me la llevo con Seto ¿y por qué? No lo sé, creo que es divertido. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y gracias por el comentario, ¡saludos! :)

* * *

Rex- Creo que esto arruina mi reputación…

-Luna le mira muy feo- Entonces, ¡qué haces aquí! ¡Lárgate! Si te duele tanto estar, puedes irte, no te necesitamos.

Kaiba- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Rex- Grrr…

Kaiba- Mejor me quedo.

Como te conviene –mirada asesina de Luna.

Rex- Ya, es broma, Luna :) Muchas gracias a todos por la atención prestada, ¡ya nos despedimos!

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	3. ¡Mi compañía!

Ya regresamos :)

Kaiba- Oye, Luna…

¿Sí?

Kaiba- Bueno, tal vez sea mi imaginación pero… por el título del capítulo, ¡qué rayos le piensas hacer a mi compañía!

Joey- Tranquilo Kaiba, ¡para eso tienes a Joey Wheeler!

Con él basta XD

_**Un Deseo de los Dioses**_

_**By: Guerrera Lunar**_

_**Cap. 3: ¡Mi compañía!**_

9:00 p.m., Ciudad Domino…

Joey- Ahí está, ¡ya veo Burger King!

Mokuba- ¡Detente!

_Zrasss…_

Personas en el Burger King- x.x

Joey- Mmm, es más chico por dentro.

Mokuba- ¬¬ ¿No será porque volaste con la mitad del establecimiento?

Joey- No, no creo, ¿tú crees?

Mokuba- Ay hermano, cada vez te notó más...

Joey- ¿Más qué? ¿Más bueno, más lindo, más amable...?

Mokuba- Más estúpido.

Joey- ¬¬ Gracias por tu honestidad.

Mokuba- De nada, vayamos a pedir algo, me muero de hambre.

Joey- De acuerdo, veamos, ¿aquí se tomará un número o se va a pedir directamente?

Mokuba- Mejor yo voy a pedir la comida y tú buscas una mesa.

Joey- Bien.

Mokuba- ¿Qué vas a querer?

Joey- Quiero una, ¡no, espera! Que sean tres mega hamburguesas con todo, unas papas fritas y un helado, ah, y una soda dietética, estoy a dieta :)

Mokuba- Si no me dices, ni en cuenta.

Mokuba- una vez enfrente del mostrador- Sí, quisiera tres mega hamburguesas con todo, una hamburguesa mediana normal, unas papas fritas, un helado y una soda dietética, por favor.

Encargado- Y todo eso es...

Mokuba- Sólo la hamburguesa mediana. Lo demás es para... para...

Encargado- ¿Tu primo?

Mokuba- ¡Sí! Eso es, ¡mi primo!

Una vez que Mokuba regresa a cuestas con todo el tremendo paquete de comida, se fue a sentar a la mesa donde estaba su hermano.

Joey- ¡Qué bien! ¡Hora de comer! -tragándose la comida como muerto que ve el día.

Mokuba- Hermano, ¿crees que podrías? Um, no sé, ¡comer más despacio! ¡Toda la gente se nos queda mirando!

Joey- Yum, es que, yum, no puedo evitarlo...

Mokuba- ¡Seto!

Joey- ¿Sí?

Mokuba- ¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!

Joey- Es que Mokuba, sabes que no me gusta la mayonesa -decía mientras pasaba una servilleta por todo el pan y la carne

Media hora después...

Joey- ¡Ah! Qué bien comí, hora de largarnos.

Mokuba- ¿Y la cuenta?

Joey- Ah sí, déjame ver.

Mokuba- lanza un suspiro.

Joey- ¡Hey! Aquí está la cuenta, y perdón por lo del hueco, jeje.

Una vez afuera...

Joey- Bien Mokuba, sube al auto.

Mokuba- ¡Estás loco! Acabamos de comer y por como conduces, no creo que...

Joey- jalándolo al auto- Tú siéntate y ya.

Mokuba- Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Joey- Muy bien, ¡aquí vamosss!

Mokuba- ¡Ahhh! Seto más despacio, ¡te lo imploró!

Joey- ¡Sí! Eso es Joey, ¡tú puedes!

Mokuba- ¿Joey? ¿Seto? ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!

Joey- Hee... no…

Mokuba- ¡AUXILIO!

Joey- Tranquilo Moki, estás con el bueno de Joey.

Mokuba- ¡Nooo! ¡La última vez que condujiste destruiste toda la ciudad!

Joey- ¬¬ Sólo fue media ciudad.

Mokuba- ¡Junto con el puente!

Joey- ¿Quieres callarte? No ayudas en nada.

Mokuba- …

Joey- ¿Mokuba? ¿Te sientes bien?

Mokuba- ¡Buakk! –vomitando.

Joey- ¡No! El parabrisas, ¡no puedo ver! –desesperado, el pobre Joey comienza a mover el volante a todos lados, cuando choca con algo o alguien.

Joey- Vaya… pobre.

Mokuba- ¿Está muerto?

Joey- No lo sé ni me importa. Déjalo ahí, lo que no mata fuerza te da.

Mokuba- ¡Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea!

Joey- Bien Moki, ¡ya empiezas a entender esto!

Mokuba- ¬¬

Persona tirada- x.x

Al día siguiente, 6:00 a.m., Ciudad Domino, Kaiba Corp…

Kaiba- golpeando el piso con su pie en señal de desesperación- ¡Rayos! ¡¿En dónde esta ese perro?!

Joey- ¡Hey! Ya vine… ha, ha… -jadeando.

Kaiba- Ya era hora, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

Joey- Es que no sabía cómo apagar tu despertador.

" – " _Flash Back " – "_

El rubio dormía tranquilamente mientras abrazaba su almohada y de su boca escurría un poco de saliva.

_¡TIPIPIPIPIPIPI!_

Joey- ¡Ahh!

_¡TIPIPIPIPIPIPI!_

Joey- Es el despertador… veamos, ¿cómo es que se apaga esta cosa? -comienza a apretar los botones- Creo que es el rojo –lo presiona.

_¡TIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! _

Joey- ¡Mis oídos! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! -se desespera y tira el reloj al suelo.

_TIP... TIP... TIP...  
_  
Joey- Bien, se me hace tarde, es hora de irme –una vez arreglado se decidió a abandonar la habitación del CEO, y cruzó la puerta.

_¡TIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

Joey- ¡Argh! -camina hacia el reloj.

Reloj- …

Joey- Bien, ya me voy…

Reloj- _¡__TIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

Joey- voltea a ver el reloj.

Reloj- …

Joey- se dirige a la salida.

Reloj- ¡_TIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

Joey- ¡AHH! ¡Ya me tienes harto! -lo lanza afuera de la puerta.

Mokuba- Oye Joey, sólo quería decirte que... ¡qué ray...!

Joey- ¡Mokuba! ¿Estás bien?

Mokuba- x.x

_Reloj- TIP, TIP, TIPPP... x.x_

" – " _Fin Flash Back " – "_

Kaiba- ¡Más te vale que Mokuba esté bien, Wheeler!

Joey- Total él y tú tienen la cabeza igual de dura ¬¬

Kaiba- Bien, es hora de que vayas a presentar mi nuevo juego.

Joey- Hee... sí, claro.

Kaiba- Más te vale haber estudiado el discurso.

Joey- ¡Sí! Mira, ¡aquí lo traigo! -abre su portafolios, el típico del CEO, y empieza a buscar, hasta que saca un papel- ¡Ha! Aquí está, ¿cómo hacer galletas de chocolate?

Kaiba- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Joey- Jeje, parece que tome el papel equivocado, ¿no es gracioso?

Kaiba- ¡WHEELER!

Joey- Ay, ya bájale, en fin, tengo que ir a trabajar. Si me disculpas.

Kaiba- ¡Espera! Voy con... -muy tarde, Joey ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara-… ¡agh! ¡Ese estúpido perro va a arruinarlo todo! Tengo que ver la forma de llegar hasta la sala de juntas -voltea a ver a todos lados y ve a uno de esos conserjes que limpian las ventanas de los edificios- ¡Oiga!

Conserje- ¿Sí?

Kaiba- Necesito que me lleve hasta allá arriba.

Conserje- Lo siento, la máxima capacidad de la tabla es de 1 persona.

Kaiba- ¬¬ Ya déjese de estupideces.

Conserje- ¡Qué delicado!

6:20 a.m., Ciudad Domino, Kaiba Corp, Sala de Juntas…

Joey- ¡Ya llegue!

Ejecutivos- ¿Eh?

Joey- ¿Qué? ¿No les alegra verme?

Mike- Kaiba, por favor toma asiento -dijo uno de los ejecutivos que al parecer era su mano derecha-. Ok, empecemos.

Joey- …

Lee- Hee, señor Kaiba, ¿no va a explicarnos su nuevo invento?

Joey- ¡Ah! Sí, ¡claro! Em, pues, esta es la nueva versión del mundo virtual... ¿cómo se llamaba? -dijo cerrando los ojos y dándose pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Mike- "The Duel's World" -le susurró su mano derecha.

Joey- ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Y... em… se prepara durante... un buen tiempo, ¡dejando que se caliente lo suficiente para salir al mercado! -"la receta de galletas no está ayudando mucho."

Todos- ¿Eh?

Joey- Y es un nuevo mundo virtual, ¡y su capacidad es más mejor que el anterior debido a los discos TOM y AAM!

Con Kaiba…

Kaiba- Vaya que está muy alto -se hace para atrás, apoya en algo sus brazos, hasta que se deja recargado y...

Conserje- ¡AHH! ¡ME CAIGOOO!

Kaiba- Cielos… ¡vaya se me hace tarde! Mejor me apresuro...

Conductor- ¡AHH! ¡MI BRAZO!

Otro conductor- ¡QUÉ HACE UN CONSERJE A MITAD DE LA CALLE!

Conserje- x.x

Kaiba- ¿Qué cosas, no? -comienza a jalar de la cuerda hasta que queda justo en la ventana de la sala de juntas. Detrás de su asiento, asiento sobre el cual el perro debe de estar, las cortinas estaban cerradas y para fortuna del CEO, había una pequeña abertura donde podía observar todo lo que pasaba- Bien... más le vale no arruinarlo, Wheeler.

Comprador 1- ¿Y de cuánto serían las ganancias?

Joey- ¿Ganancias? Depende de que no se te queme.

Lee- Serían de unos 5.3 millones…

Comprador 2- ¡Bien! ¡Lo compro!

Joey- ¡Qué chido!

Mike- Toma -le entrega unos papeles.

Joey- ¿Y yo para qué quiero esto?

Mike- Debes firmar el contrato ¬¬

Joey- Claro, claro, ¿me das una pluma? -se la arrebata de su bolsillo- ¡Gracias!

Mike- ¬¬ De nada.

Joey- Veamos, Joe... ¡no! La regué, ¿me pueden dar otro papel?

Comprador 2- Aquí tiene.

Joey- Muy bien, Seto C... ¡rayos! Era con k de kilo, ¿me dan otro?

Comprador 2- ¬¬ Tome.

Joey- Seto Kai... ¡agh, se me chorreó la tinta!

Mike- ¡Déme acá! Seto Kaiba, ¡listo! ¡Eso era todo!

Joey- ¬¬ Yo pude haberlo hecho, ¿sabes?

Kaiba- ¡Qué vergüenza!

Luego de que los ejecutivos se hubieran ido, Joey se quedó trabajando en la laptop de Seto; de hecho, sólo estaba revisando sus mensajes y archivos. Pero luego de un rato se quedó dormido.

_**¡THUMP!**__  
_  
Joey- ¿Uh? -dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y vio al CEO golpeando esta como frenético- ¿Kaiba?

Kaiba- ¡Oh, no! ¡Soy Santa Claus!

Joey- ¡Santa!

Kaiba- Soy yo, ¡estúpido!

Joey- ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres?

Kaiba- Oh, bien, por si no te has dado cuenta ando parado sobre una tabla a tres metros del pavimento, parado enfrente de la ventana de mi propia compañía. Sí, yo sólo disfrutaba la vista.

Joey- Qué envidia.

Kaiba- ¡Ábreme!

Joey- abre la ventana dejando pasar a Kaiba- Chale, ya se te subió el azúcar.

Kaiba- ¿Por qué huele a quemado?

Joey- Ahora que lo dices, creo que sí huele.

Kaiba- ¿Qué hacen los contratos tirados en el suelo?

Joey- Ah, eso, los estaba chocando, ¿por?

Kaiba- ¡La chimenea está prendida!

Joey- ¿Y?

Kaiba- ¡Está prendiendo fuego a los papeles!

Joey- Ok, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? ¬¬

Kaiba- ¡Todos los papeles están tirados alrededor de la oficina! ¡Esto se esta incendiando!

Joey- Pues... ¡¿QUÉ?!

Kaiba- Eres un idiota ¡para qué encendiste la chimenea!

Joey- Tenía frío, de acuerdo ¬¬

Kaiba- ¡En medio del verano!

Joey- Oye, ¡soy de piel sensible!

Kaiba- ¡Para eso está el calefactor!

Joey- ¿Hay calefactor?

Kaiba- señalando una máquina en la pared que abajo decía "CALEFACTOR".

Joey- ¿Vas a creerme si digo que no lo vi?

Kaiba- Demonios Wheeler, ¡mi oficina!

Joey- Con el dinero hasta tienes para una mejor, total ya necesitaba un cambio ¬¬

Kaiba- Rápido, ¡toma el teléfono y llama a la agencia de bomberos!

Joey- Veamos, ah, sí –con el teléfono- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Rápido! ¡Aja! ¡Kaiba Corp! ¡Sí, sí, yo me hago cargo! ¡Del dinero no se preocupe! Bien, ¡nos vemos!

Kaiba- ¿Y?

Joey- No tarda y llegan :)

Media hora después…

Kaiba- ¡Dónde demonios están!

_¡Tip, tip!_ Se oye un pitazo…

Joey- ¡Ya llegó!

Kaiba- Diles que...

Joey- ¡Mi pizza! Por cierto, llegó 30 minutos después así que no hay paga ¬¬

Kaiba- ¡WHEELER!

Joey- Bueno ya, si quieres un pedazo sólo pídelo.

Kaiba- ¡¿No llamaste a los bomberos?!

Joey- Ya decía que algo se me había olvidado…

Mike- ¡Señor! ¡Todo el edificio arde en llamas!

Joey- Estamos atrapados, ¡vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!

Kaiba- Cálmate Joey, sólo...

Mike-Joey- ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Kaiba- Bien, rápido, ¡vengan todos! –abre la ventana por donde había entrado- ¡Suban a la tabla!

Joey- mirando la susodicha tabla- No manches, ¿no creerás que eso nos va a salvar o sí?

Kaiba- Por mi muérete, ¡no, espera! ¡Mi hermoso cuerpo! –lo empuja a la tabla.

Joey- ¡Hey! Cálmate, ¿quieres? –mirando abajo- ¡Wow! Me preguntó que habrá pasado. Mira Kaiba, un conserje retorciéndose en la calle.

Kaiba- Hee... sí, claro -"pobre hombre."

Joey- Mike, ¿qué esperas?

Mike- ¡Tengo miedo!

Kaiba- ¡Corre Mike, corre por tu vida!

Mike -comienza a correr hacia ellos, estaba en la entrada del cuarto- ¡Ya voy!

Joey- ¡Atenas 2004!

Kaiba- Ya te afectó el humo las pocas neuronas que tienes, eso si tienes.

Mike- ¡Ya casi los alcanzo!

Joey- ¡Toma mi mano!

Mike- a dos centímetros de la mano de Joey- ¡Lo logré! –le cae una tabla en llamas encima- ¡AHH! ¡Quema!

Joey- Uh, qué no digan que no lo intenté.

Kaiba- Cierto… fue lindo conocerte, ¡ahí te ves! -comienza a jalar la soga para ir bajando.

Joey- Kaiba, ¡está muy alto y el edificio se desploma!

Kaiba- Cálmate perro, mientras no muerdas las lías ¬¬

Joey- Grr, ¡deja de llamarme así!

_**¡BOOM!**_

Hay una explosión cerca de donde estaban ellos y la tabla se comienza a agitar de lado a lado rápidamente.

Joey- ¡AHHH! ¡Mami!

Kaiba- ¡Cállate Wheeler!

Joey- ¡Estamos perdidos!

Kaiba- ¡No pierdas el control! -_track_, se rompe una de las dos sogas que sostenía de un lado la tabla- Oh…

Joey- Mmm... -sólo se contenía el llanto.

Kaiba- ¡Ahora ya puedes perder el control!

Joey-Kaiba- ¡Buahhh!

Joey- enfurruñado de la esquina de la tabla que ya no tenía soga- ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

Kaiba- ¡Cierto! ¡Mi cuerpo es muy joven para morir por tus estupideces!

Joey- Bien, al menos tengo la pizza.

Kaiba- ¡Qué! ¡¿Salvaste a la pizza en vez de a Mike?!

Joey- Oye, el tipo ya de por sí es feo, ¡al menos la pizza sabe rica! Mmm...

_¡Track, track, trash!_ Se cortó la última soga y la tabla cae.

Joey- ¡Noooo! ¡Auxilio!

Kaiba- ¡Mi bello cuerpo!

Joey- Oye, deja de decir eso, ¡me siento acosado!

Kaiba- ¡¿Qué?!

Conserje- Ay, mi espalda, me duele todo. ¡¿Qué demo...! -le cae la tabla encima- x.x

Joey- ¡Estamos vivos! ¡Muchas gracias, conserje! n.n

Kaiba- Hee... ¿señor? ¿Está vivo?

Joey- Murió salvándome, por eso es un gran hombre... snif... ¡pizza!

Kaiba- ¬¬ -le quita la pizza y la tira al suelo.

Joey- ¡Por qué! ¡Yo la amaba! ¡Mi vida está perdida!

Kaiba- Tu vida ya de por sí estaba perdida ¬¬

Joey- Te pasas, yo ni siquiera te he hecho nada.

Kaiba- ¿Nada? ¡NADA! ¡Por tu culpa estoy en tu maldito cuerpo, Mokuba de seguro sufrió un terrible trauma...!

En algún lugar con Moki…

Mayordomo- Señor Mokuba, el nuevo reloj de su hermano.

Mokuba- ¡No! ¡Aléjenlo! ¡No! –tira el reloj y lo comienza a pisar- ¡Muere maldito! ¡Muere!

Mayordomo- Me está asustando, señor…

Con Joey y Seto…

Kaiba- ¡Le tuve que hacer la mugrosa cena a tu hermana y a tu papa, tú hermana me vomitó encima!

Joey- Ay, ¿y qué? Tu hermano vomitó el parabrisas de la limo y no digo nada ¬¬

Kaiba- ¿Qué?

Joey- Hee... olvídalo, ¿quieres?

Kaiba- ¡Encima quemaste mi compañía!

Joey- Uy, Kaiba, ya cásate ¿no?

Policía 1- Muy bien ¿quién de ustedes es Joey Wheeler?

Joey- ¡Él! -señalando a Kaiba.

Kaiba- ¡Él! -señalando a Joey.

Policía - ¬¬ Bien, se los pondré así, ¿quien robó esta tabla? -señalando la que estaba sobre el conserje.

Joey- Ése fuiste tú.

Kaiba- Si, ¿y? ¬¬

Policía- Muy bien, vendrá conmigo a la delegación.

Joey- ¡Wow! ¡Qué padre!

Policía- ¿Uh?

Kaiba- Descuide, lo estúpido lo tiene de nacimiento. A ver, ¡bajo qué cargos piensa arrestarme!

Policía- Bajo los de robo de tabla y homicidio de conserjes.

Kaiba- ¡Eso no existe! ¡Además yo no lo maté!

Policía- Sí, claro, todos dicen lo mismo. Ahora venga conmigo.

Kaiba- Maldito perro, ¡haz algo!

Joey- Bueno, ¡adiós Kaiba!

Kaiba- ¡Eso no, estúpido! ¡Ayúdame!

Joey- Lo haré después.

Kaiba- Es tu cuerpo el que se lleva.

Joey- ¡Demonios!

Policía- metiéndolo a la patrulla- Cállese, que lo que grite podrá usarlo en mí contra.

Kaiba- Es: "Cállese, que todo lo que diga será usado en su contra" ¬¬

Policía- ¡Hey! ¿Quién es el policía aquí? –colocándole unas esposas.

Kaiba- ¿Usted? –levantando una ceja.

Policía- ¿De verás? ¡Qué chido!

Kaiba- Ay por Dios, estoy rodeado de imbéciles.

La patrulla se comienza a mover mientras un desesperado cachorro corre a todo lo que da para alcanzarla.

Joey- Ya me cansé…

Kaiba- desde la patrulla- ¡Wheeler!

Joey- ¡Tengo flojera!

Kaiba- ¡Eres un...!

Joey- ¡Nah! –en eso pasa un camión de helados con todo y musiquita- ¡Helado! Total, Kaiba sabe cuidarse solo.

Kaiba- ¡Wheeler!

Joey- Ya me arruinaste mi pizza, ¡déjame comer mi helado en paz! Qué egoísta pueden ser algunas personas.

_**Continuará…**_

**Saritakinomoto:** Qué alegría que te cause risa mi fic, me traumo mucho con la palabra chido, ¿ne? Hagamos como que no se nota, y sí, ¡esto es divertido! ¡Es lo mejor!

Joey- Claro, búrlate de mi dolor.

Por cierto Seto, Sari, ¿te puedo llamar Sari? Bueno, ella te manda... mmm... ¡ven acá Seto!

Kaiba- ¿Qué me manda?

¡Te manda un beso!

Kaiba- Ok, ya basta, ¡dejen de hacer eso!

Joey- ¿Y yo qué? ¡No es justo!

Tranquilízate Joey. Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te siga haciendo reír. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡saludos!

Joey- ¡Cuídate mucho! Y no, no ando de barbero para que me mande algo ¿ok?

Todos- ¬¬ Ok

**Kaiba Shirou:** Shirou, qué bueno verte por estos rumbos, uy, ¿por qué presiento que te vas a enojar por la espera? Todo esto es producto de una taza de café.

Rex- Si vieras, con decirte que el vaso esta tapizado de palabras que dicen café en todos los idiomas.

¿Y qué le voy a hacer? ¡Me encanta ese vaso!

Kaiba- Los respetos son para mí. Yo dije todo eso.

Joey- Es bueno alimentar el ego, ¿o no Kaiba?

Kaiba- Cállate Wheeler. ¡Qué yo no sé cocinar!

Eres un asco para eso, hay que admitirlo.

Kaiba- La familia del perro es igual de desesperante que él…

Gracias por leer, ojala este también sea de tu agrado, ¡nos vemos!

**Kimmy Angy:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y bueno es sólo que pensé, ¿qué pasaría si cambiarán de cuerpos?

Kaiba- Te sigo odiando.

Sí, se me ocurrió que Kaiba tan paranoico como siempre, podía tener perros entrenados.

Joey- ¡Rayos! ¡No me dio su autógrafo!

El pobre Moki, hasta se llevó un trauma, a él también le tocó pastelazo.

Joey- En mi defensa, no es mi culpa.

Rex- No digo, ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Y lamentamos la espera, ¡saludos!

* * *

Joey- Trataremos de que no tarde tanto en actualizar, porque yo quiero seguir comiendo mi helado :)

Momento, ¡creo que se me olvida algo!

Kaiba- ¿Y el disclaimer?

Lo olvidé, ¿para qué escribirlo?

Kaiba- ¡No lo puedes dejar así!

Entonces escríbelo tú ¡si tantas ganas tienes!

Kaiba- No gracias, así está bien.

Rex- ¡Nos vemos!

Joey- ¡Cuídense almas bonitas!

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	4. ¡Juzguemos a Setito!

_**Un deseo de los dioses**_

_**By: Guerrera Lunar**_

_**Cap 4: ¡Juzguemos a Setito!**_

Joey- Bueno, se acabó mi helado, ¡hora de ir por Kaiba! XDD

En la delegación…

Kaiba- ¡Exijo me liberen! Llevo media hora aquí encerrado, ¡acaso no saben quién soy!

Policía 1- ¿Un huevo?

Kaiba- ¡Huevo es lo que no tendrás cuando salga de aquí!

Policía 2- Cállate, haces mucho escándalo ¬¬

Kaiba- ¡Óigame usted hijo de...! –no pudo terminar su frase puesto que se vio interrumpido por una mano en su hombro que le daba palmadas, muy cariñosas cabe decir- ¡¿Qué demo...?!

Convicto- Guapo, ¿qué hace alguien como tú aquí? –con mirada lujuriosa (Lo siento Sari, ¡no pude contenerme! XD).

Kaiba- ¡Aléjese de mí sino quiere enfrentar las consecuencias! –retrocedió hasta quedar pegado en las rejas de la celda.

_Radio- Patrulla 45, reportarse en la calle Insurgentes, se ha cometido un robo de banco. _

Policía 1- Bueno, te dejamos con tu "noviecito", ¡jajaja!

Policía 2- ¡Pórtense bien! –dijo divertido a la vez que cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

Convicto- ¿Qué sucede?

Kaiba- Lo que sucede es que si te acercas te voy a romper la cara, ¡oíste!

En eso se oyen unos pasos apresurados y alguien abre la puerta de un azotón...

Joey- ¡Kaiba!

Kaiba- ¡Wheeler, viniste! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Joey- ladeando la cabeza- ¿Y quién es tu amiguito?

Kaiba- ¡No es mi amigo!

Convicto- Soy su novio.

Kaiba- ¡Eso! Es mi no... ¡¿QUÉ?!

Joey- Órale, no sabía que eras del otro lado del río.

Kaiba- Perro, ¡sácame antes de que te golpee!

Joey- ¿Perro? No soy yo él que está en la perrera ¬¬

Kaiba- Wheeler…

Joey- ¡Donas!

Kaiba- ¿Donas? ¡NO! ¡Vuelve acá! –ve como el perro se sienta en una mesa y se comienza a comer la primera caja de donas.

Joey- ¡Qué bien! Ya tenía hambre.

Kaiba- ¡Rayos, Wheeler! ¡Salvaste una pizza en vez de a Mike! ¡Dejaste que me arrestarán por un estúpido helado y ahora dejarás que me violen por unas malditas donas! –gritó indignado.

Joey- Hee... sí.

Kaiba- ¡WHEELER!

Convicto- No te preocupes, no es tan malo como parece.

Joey- Además me tiraste la pizza, ¡y no había helado de vainilla!

" – " _Flash Back " – "_

El camión de helados se detiene frente a una gran multitud de niños, y Joey usando la increíble inteligencia de Seto, utilizó la forma más civilizada de apartar a los peques.

Joey- golpeando a todo cuanto niño se le cruzara- ¡A un lado bestias del mal!

Niño- Señor, ¿podría...? -le mete un puñetazo- x.x

Niña- ¡Hermano!

Joey- ¡Oh, no! ¡Son varios! ¡Toma animal del infierno! –le da una patada a la niña en el estómago.

Niña- x.x

Joey- y así continuó hasta llegar al frente, todos los niños estaban tirados- Disculpe… –pisando algo.

Niñito- ¡Mi ojo!

Joey- Perdón –quita su pie.

Heladero- ¿Qué desea?

Joey- ¡Quiero un helado de fresa!

Heladero- ¿No cree que era mejor que los niños pasarán antes?

Joey- Pues, ¡NO!

Heladero- Bien, tome -le da su helado.

Joey- Oiga, tiene pequeñas bolitas, ¡está contaminado!

Heladero- ¬¬ Son las fresas.

Joey- Mmm... no, ¡mejor quiero chocolate!

Heladero- ¡Pero ya tiene un helado!

Joey- lo tira al suelo- ¡Ups! Ahora ya no tengo.

Heladero- De acuerdo ¬¬

Joey- Ah, se me antoja el pistache.

Heladero- Tome.

Joey- ¡Eww! ¡Saben horribles! -se los tira en la cara- ¿No tiene de caramelo?

Heladero- ¬¬ -se lo da.

Joey- :)

Heladero- ¿Contento?

Joey- ¡Sí! –estira los brazos y... se le cae el helado- Um…

Heladero- ¬¬ Supongo querrá otro.

Joey- Mmm... sabe algo, ¡quiero de fresa!

Heladero- ¡Trágueselo!

Joey- No, ¡mejor vainilla!

Heladero- ¡Ya no hay!

Joey- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y esos botes?

Heladero- ¡Largo!

Joey- ¡Largo, largo, corto, corto!

Heladero- se va- ¬¬ Maldito muchacho.

Joey- ¡Oiga! –lo va persiguiendo.

Heladero- ¿Qué rayos? ¡Déjame ir!

Cerca de ahí…

Ladrón 1- ¿Cómo entramos al banco?

Ladrón 2- ¿Y si derrumbamos la pared?

Ladrón- ¡Ah, claro! Un camión vendrá del cielo y lo romperá ¬¬

_**¡CRASH!**_

Un camión de helados se ha estrellado contra un banco y las personas comienzan a salir despavoridas, y uno que otro con un conito de helado.

Joey- Vaya, lo que pasa por no ver por dónde vas… ah, ¡Kaiba! Cierto, ¡tenía que ir por él!

" – " _Fin Flash Back " – "_

Kaiba- ¡Te recuerdo que es tu cuerpo!

Joey- ¡Demonios! –abre la cerradura- ¡Sal!

Convicto- Gracias cuero ;)

Joey- ¡Tú no!

Kaiba- ¡Ya era hora!

Policía 1- ¿Qué demo...?

Policía 2- Ah, señor Kaiba, ¿conoce a este sujeto?

Joey- Hee... ¡sí! ¡Vengo a sacarlo!

Policía 2- Llega en buen momento, ahora vamos a llevarlo a juicio.

Kaiba- Oh, no... Wheeler dime que no lo estropearás T-T

Policía 1- se lleva a Seto arrastrando.

Acto seguido a todo esto, Joey haciendo creer a los abogados del quemado Kaiba Corp, que era Kaiba, trató de hacer que vinieran, pero debido al accidente todos le dijeron lo mismo.

Abogados- ¡Váyase al demonio! –y colgaron.

En una habitación se encontraba un amplio jurado compuesto de cuatro personas, claro, eso sin contar a los tres ancianos que parecían no mostrar signos de vida. Y todo llevaba este orden:

Culpable: Joey Wheeler, recuerden que es Seto atrapado en su cuerpo.

El que lo quiere sacar: Seto Kaiba, es decir , Joey.

Abogado del culpable: Yami Mutou.

Víctima- Conserje (A pesar de que está el cargo de su homicidio).

Abogado de la víctima: Yugi Mutou (Aww, ¡los hermanitos! XD).

Fiscal: Marik Ishtar.

Jurado: Ryou, Malik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Odión, el perdido, y tres ancianos medio muertos.

Mi favorito, el juez: Bakura.

Kaiba- ¿Bakura? ¡No manches! ¡Me voy a pudrir aquí!

Bakura- Oh, vamos Joey, sé optimista. Sabes que tengo corazón... ah, espera, ¡no lo tengo, muajajaja!

Marik- Ok, ¡cierren el la boca y comencemos! ¡Que pase el abogado del perro!

Kaiba- ¬¬ Ahora sé porque el perro odia que le digan perro, se oye tan... perro.

Yami- Bien, con su permiso señoría...

Bakura- ¡ASÍ ES MALDITO! SOY TU SEÑORÍA, SOY TU DIOS, ¡TU ÍDOLO! ¡ALÁBAME!

Yami- ¬¬ Tráumate, sólo eres un inútil juez.

Bakura- Ah, la venganza…

Yami- Como decía, ahora interrogaré a la víctima, bien conserje. No, eso no se oye muy bien, ¿cómo se llama?

Conserje- Bueno, mis amigos me dicen basura.

Bakura- NO SE NOTA EL POR QUÉ ¬¬

Yami- Conserje se oye mejor, y dígame ¿dónde estuvo el día de hoy a las 5:00 a.m.?

Conserje- Mmm... espiando a Seto Kaiba.

Joey- ¿…qué…?

Kaiba- Por primera vez me alegra estar en tu lugar, perro.

Conserje- ¡Espiando su basura! Bola de malpensados.

Joey- Me siento mejor, creo.

Yami- Bueno, es que hoy en día se cree de todo, ¡agh!

Kaiba- ¿Y a ti qué te pasó, arcoiris? ¬¬

Yami- Es que un idiota me atropelló la otra vez, no vi bien pero parecía un carro negro, y juraría que oí la voz de un niñito que decía que huyeran.

Joey- Oh...

" – " _Flash Back " – "_

Yugi- Yami, fíjate antes de cruzar.

Yami- Vamos aibou, ¡no soy un niño! Sé que debo pararme sobre la línea blanca... ¿y la línea blanca?

Yugi- ¡Yami!

Yami- ¿Hum? Un carro, ¡por Ra! La línea, ¡dónde está la maldita línea! X.x

Momentos después que el auto se fuera, escapará...

Yugi- ¡Oh, Yami! Se me olvidó decirte que acaban de pintar la calle y se les olvidó poner la raya, jeje.

Yami- ¡NO MANCHES!

" – " _Fin Flash Back " – "_

Kaiba- Ejem... arcoiris no tengo, todo tu tiempo ¬¬

Yami- ¡Cállate perro! Ya te pareces al huevo ese.

Yugi- Bueno, ya que mi compañero ha terminado, ahora yo interrogaré al acusado –se acerca a Kaiba-. Bueno Joey, dinos, ¿que hacías exactamente a las 3:45 p.m.?

Kaiba- Viendo a un ESTÚPIDO destruir la poca de dignidad que me queda.

Joey- ¡HEY! ¡Era un helado! ¡Qué no ves que es malo desperdiciar la comida!

Kaiba- Lo que sea.

Yugi- Bueno señoría, procedo a llamar a los testigos.

Se paran el albino y los morenos, sí, bueno, les pagan por hacer doble trabajo.

Marik- Usted señor Ralik, promete nada más y nada menos que cerrar su boca ¿para que yo no le parta la cara que trae?

Malik- ¬¬ Soy Malik, Marik.

Marik- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Me ha estado investigando? ¡Pervertido!

Malik- ¡Soy tu hikari!

Marik- Oh, cierto.

Malik- Bueno, yo vengo a atestiguar, yo creo que Joey es inocente porque… bueno, mírenlo, el pobre es tan miserable y tarado para robar algo. Digo, recuerdo la primera cosa que robé, ah, sí... era un... ¿cómo se llama? Ah sí, ¡una botella de licor!

Bakura- ¡Con que fuiste tú!

Malik- ¡Sí! ¿Y?

Yugi- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el acusado?

Malik- Nada, es puro verbo ¬¬ -baja del estrado.

Marik- Ishizu...

Ishizu- NI SE TE OCURRA AVENTARME TUS IDIOTECES ENCIMA O TE JURO QUE...

Marik- Sí, lo que tu digas ama…

Ishizu- Ejem... bueno, ¿de qué hablamos?

Yami- De Joey y el conserje ¬¬

Ishizu- ¡Cierto! Hacen una linda pareja, ¿no? Vaya, no sabía que Joey era gay, ¿por cierto cómo lo hacen entre dos hombres?

Conserje- Pues verás...

Kaiba- ¡No somos pareja! ¡¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?!

Ishizu- Ok, no lo eres... sólo pareces.

Bakura- ¡Culpable! ¡Joey Wheeler sí es gay!

Kaiba- ¡QUE NO LO SOY! Y eso no es por lo que estoy aquí, ¡QUÉ NADIE SABE POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

Todos- …

Conserje- Ah, yo sí sé... no, esperen, ya lo olvidé.

Kaiba- ¡Agh! ¡Se supone que era por el conserje y su estúpida tabla!

Ishizu- ¿Por eso era? ¡Por una tabla me arrastraron desde el otro lado del mundo hasta aquí! ¡No puedo creerlo, me largo!

Bakura- Bien, dile adiós a tus $456 789 000.

Ishizu- Y bueno, digo, Joey no debe ser culpado sin pruebas, este caso hay que llevarlo con extrema delicadeza.

Marik- ¬¬ Barbera…

Ishizu- Le mete una bofetada- ¡Mejor cállate y trae las evidencias!

Marik- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

Yami- Ajajaja, ¡pareces su perrito faldero! –Yugi le mete un manotazo- Ok, me callo, sólo tenías que decirlo.

Kaiba- ¬¬ Estoy rodeado de seres inferiores con el más patético e irreparable bajo IQ, no superior a los 214 que yo tengo.

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Kaiba- Déjenme decirlo de forma que me comprendan, ósea que son... en pocas palabras unos I-D-I-O-T-A-S, ¿captan? ¿O voy demasiado rápido para ustedes?

Yami- ¬¬ Madres Joey, ¿con qué te golpeaste en la cabeza?

Bakura- Sí... te oyes... inteligente...

Marik- ¡Oh por Ra! ¡Anubis va a acabar con el mundo!

Joey- ¡Hey! ¬¬

Kaiba- ¡¿Cómo que se mueven, no?!

Marik- ¬¬ Me agradaba más el Joey idiota.

Joey- ¡¿Qué?!

Kaiba- Cállate.

Yami- ¿Y ahora qué?

Bakura- Ah, pues me voy a bañar y voy a flojear de lo lindo faraón… ahora las evidencias, ¡estúpido! ¡Qué no oíste a Ishizu!

Yugi- Ah, Yami, te dijeron tus verdades.

Yami- ¡Aibou! Racistas, sólo lo hacen porque envidian mi hermoso cabello, ¡envidiosos!

Malik- ¿De ti? ¡Por Ra! Si tu cabello está más jodido que...

Ishizu- ¡Ya basta! Dejen sus vulgaridades, ¿que dirán los demás?

Ancianos- …

Malik- Pues no creo que digan mucho, eh.

Bakura- ¡Me van a corromper a mi Ryou!

Yami- ¬¬ No dudo que tú ya lo hayas hecho.

Ryou- Zzzzz. ¿Ah? ¿Ya empezaron?

Yugi- ¿Decías?

Marik- Bien, digo, parezco imbécil parado sin que nadie me pele ¬¬

Odión- Pero sí ya lo eres.

Marik- ¡Cállate, Odión!

Odión- ¿Y las evidencias?

Bakura- A ver, tú imbécil, digo, Marik…

Marik- ¬¬

Yugi- Bueno, ahora presentaremos las evidencias que prueban la inocencia o culpabilidad de nuestro acusado.

Marik- De nuestro idiota.

Kaiba- ¡Acusado!

Marik- ¡Idiota!

Kaiba- ¡Acusado!

Marik- ¡Idiota!

Kaiba- ¡Acusado!

Marik- ¡Idiota!

Yami- ¡Da igual!

Ryou- Zzzzz… (Rex: Con razón está pálido el pobre, mira que ni duerme)

Y luego de que se calmaran y dejaran de lado sus diferencias, que en realidad no lo hicieron. Ejem, ahora al fin iban a presentar las dichosas y condenadas evidencias...

_**Continuará…**_

Buenas noticias, ¡tengo toda la semana libre! XD!

**Kimmy Angy: **En serio, de verdad que a veces lo veo y me digo "¿En verdad alguien lee esto?"

Rex- Moki no podía pasar por aquí sin que le pasará algo, además, es hermano de Kaiba, algo de su mala suerte tenía que pasarle ¿no?

Kaiba- ¡Hey! ¡Dejen a Mokuba en paz!

¡Me acabas de dar una idea! Moki volverá a salir en el próximo capítulo. Les mandan un abrazo y beso, Joey y Rex.

Kaiba- Era de esperarse, digo...

Joey- ¬¬ ¡Ya! Sólo lo hace por envidia. Y gracias, yo también te mando un abrazo y besos :)

Rex- Muchas gracias y ya actualizamos, ¡esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí!

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y creo que ahora ya podremos chatear, ¡eres una gran amiga! ¡Saludos! Y muchísimas gracias por tu review.

**Hezziel Leiya: **Vaya, te resultó un tanto confuso.

Rex- Pero lo bueno que ya le entendiste, ¿y tú estás igual que Luna?

Kaiba- Esta se empieza a reír como loca al punto de que no puede respirar.

Hey, ¡reír es bueno! Claro que te puede matar pero en fin, ¿de algo nos tenemos que morir, no? Y es mejor morir riendo XDD

Muchas gracias por el comentario, saludos y nos veremos luego :)

**Pilikita y Kokorito: **¡Qué alegría que se hayan divertido!

Rex- Ya que ese el chiste n.n

Joey- ¿Ves? ¡Se ríen conmigo!

Kaiba- Se ríen de ti, idiota ¬¬

Joey- ¡Cállate!

¡Muchas gracias por la suerte! Cuídense ustedes también y gracias por pasarse a leer.

**Amyzearing: **Bueno, todo millonario tienes sus gustos raros ¿no?

Kaiba- ¬¬

Ay ya Kaiba, no lo niegues. Es un gusto ver qué te haya causado risa el fic :)

Joey- Ay, ¡vamos! Ni modo que me coma a Mike, además está feo ¬¬

Estaba, y bueno, el perro, digamos que traduje su lenguaje al nuestro, y sí, la casa de Kaiba la haría bien de casa de terror XD

Kaiba- ¡Todo por una tabla!

Tabla- ¡Hey! Le serví fielmente a tu compañía por... sabrá Ra cuánto tiempo, ¡¿y así me pagas?!

Joey- ¡Yami hará fiesta! ¡Quiero ir!

No mientras sigas trabajando. Saludos ¡y gracias por leernos!

**Saritakinomoto: ¡**Tienes razón Sari! ¡La internet debería de ser gratis!

Rex- Tráumate.

Es que un cyber no es lo mismo, luego todos te ven con cara rara, si te dijera que ya hasta cuando no hay máquina me prenden la tele.

Kaiba- Es que ir como unas 200 veces, es como si ya te conocieran.

Rex- Qué chido que te este gustando, nos alabas.

Joey- Tenía hambre ¡y me quitó mi pizza!

Kaiba- ¡Por qué dejaste morir a Mike!

Joey- El tipo de por sí ya parecía zombie ¬¬

Rex- ¡Yo también te mando saludos!

Lo siento Sari, no me pude contener, pero no le pasó a Seto :)

Bakura- Por ahora no, ¿pero qué tal si le condeno y le dejo en esa celda? ¡Muajaja!

Saluditos Sari, cuídate mucho y gracias por el comentario.

**Sebel: **Sí, el CEO es más niño

Kaiba- ¡Me pusiste cantando! ¡Yo voy a...!

Lo que sea. Me alegra que la historia te guste, ¿pero qué pasó con la tuya?

Joey- ¡Tienes que continuarle!

Gracias por tu review, te me cuidas ¡y sigue sintonizándonos! :)

* * *

¡Feliz Día de la Independencia! Lo sé, ya pasó ¬¬

Rex- De todos modos, ¡felices fiestas! ¡Que lo disfruten!

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	5. ¿Y yo por qué?

Um… -Luna entra mirando espantada a todos lados-… sí, sí, lo sé, tardé mucho…

Kaiba- ¿Tú? ¿No habías muerto o algo así?

¡Bakura!

Bakura- ¿Qué?

Todo tuyo.

Joey-Kaiba- ¡¿Qué?!

Bakura- ¡Sííí!

_**Un deseo de los dioses**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 5: ¿Y yo por qué?**_

4:00 p.m., Distrito de Ciudad Domino…

Ryou- Zzzz…

Malik- ¡Oh, una mosca!

Odión- x.x –ahogándose con la mosca.

Mosca- ¡No! ¡Soy demasiada larva para morir!

Anciano 1- se cae del banco.

Joey- ¿Oiga, está bien?

Anciano 2- se cae sobre el anciano 1.

Joey- Lo tomaré como un sí.

Marik- Bueno, las evidencias son… -mete la mano en una bolsa-… una pizza de queso y jamón del mal, mm, queso…

Bakura- ¡Marik!

Marik- ¡Ah, sí! Em… ¿qué más? Un pedazo de soga maquiavélica, una receta de galletas de chocolate chamuscada, y eso es todo.

Ishizu- Esas no pueden ser evidencias, ¿qué clase de juicio es este?

Ryou- se da la vuelta en el banco para dormir mejor.

Malik- Odión, dame mi mosca.

Odión- Ishi-zu, a-yu-da.

Kaiba- Esto es estúpido ¬¬

Mokuba- ¡SETO! –de repente se abren las puertas y una luz ilumina una figura que se va acercando hasta estar frente a Bakura- ¡Él no es tu juguete!

Bakura- Mokuba, cierra la puerta.

Mokuba- Voy ayudarte Seto, ¿eh? –Mokuba ve a Joey y a Kaiba confundido-. ¿Seto? –susurra.

Joey- ¿Eh?

Kaiba- Me habla a mí ¬¬

Bakura- ¡Bueno ya! ¡Ryou, pasa atestiguar y termina con esto!

Ryou- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? –despertando- Um… está bien.

Se para en el estrado y todos se quedan viendo a Ryou fijamente, MUY fijamente.

Ryou- ¿Eh? –"¿por qué me miran así? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"- Bueno, Joey es mi amigo…

Bakura- Ryou, te recuerdo que yo te quiero mucho :)

Kaiba- ¡Objeción! Ryou no te dejes influenciar por el lado del mal, ¡únete a mí! ¡Y JUNTOS SEREMOS INVENCIBLES!

Bakura- ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! ¡ESTÁ CONMIGO Y MI LEGIÓN DE ESTÚPIDOS ABOGADOS!

Yami-Yugi- ¬¬

Yami- ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Lo están presionando mucho!

Joey- Ryou, Ryou, ¡puedo darte dinero para muchos dulces si ayudas a Kaiba!

Mokuba- Por favor, es mi hermano…

Ryou- ¡Ahh! No, no, ¡ALÉJENSE! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡JURADO, AYÚDENME!

Anciano 3- se le cae un ojo al suelo.

Conserje –barriendo a los otros dos viejos- Lo siento, instinto de conserjes.

Bakura- ¡Ryou, Ryou! –Bakura lo sacude- Sólo déjame meterlo a la cárcel.

Ryou- Pero…

Kaiba- YAMI, ¡HAZ TU TRABAJO, IDIOTA!

Yami- De acuerdo, ¡seré idiota!

Yugi- se pega un manotazo él mismo- No se refería a eso.

Malik- Ryou, mira, te presto mi mosca si quieres.

Ishizu- ¿Y la boda?

Kaiba- ¡NO ES BODA!

Conciencia de Ryou…

CDR- Ryou… Ryou… debes meter a Kaiba a la cárcel…

Ryou- Pero se pondrá muy triste, y su hermanito…

CDR- No te preocupes, estará acompañado en la celda.

Ryou- Pero, ¿y si le hacen algo? No, yo no soy malo.

CDR- ¬¬ Niño, ¿por qué no eres normal?

Ryou- ¡Quiero dormir!

CDR- ¡HAS DORMIDO TODO EL DÍA!

Ryou- ¡Ah! ¡No me grites conciencia en forma de Bakura susurrándome al oído!

Fin de la conciencia de Ryou…

Joey- Oigan, Ryou está pálido.

Yami- Ryou siempre ha estado pálido ¬¬

Joey- Sí pero, está pálido más pálido.

Yugi- Kaiba, eso no existe. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

Joey- Cabeza, ¡huevo! ¡NOO!

Kaiba- ¬¬

Marik- Bakura, ya me aburrí, ya no quiero ser tu fiscal, ¿por qué no mejor le dices a Kaiba…?

Kaiba- Joey.

Marik- Kaiba.

Kaiba- Joey.

Marik- Kaiba.

Kaiba- Joey.

Marik- Kaiba.

Kaiba- Joey.

Marik- Kaiba.

Kaiba- ¡JOEY!

Joey- ¿Sí?

Marik- Que tú les mandaste ese rayo…

Kaiba- …

Joey- procesando información.

Yami- O.o

Yugi- -.-

Malik- ¡Mosca, mosca! Te pondré, Marik.

Marik- ¡NI LO SUEÑES!

Malik- Oh, bueno…

Marik- Decía, Ryou puede deshacer el hechizo…

Ryou- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? –con cara de espanto.

Mokuba- Ryou ayúdanos, ya no quiero que Joey atropelle más gente.

Yami- ¡FUISTE TÚ! ¡MALDITO!

Kaiba- Oye, ¡es mi cuerpo!

Yami- voltea a ver a Kaiba y le da un puñetazo.

Joey- ¡HEY! ¡MI CUERPO! –le da un golpe a Yami.

Yami- ¡Ah! –se agarra de la túnica de Ishizu y la tira al suelo.

Ishizu- ¡Estúpido Faraón! ¡Es mi vestido, no suyo! ¡Si quiere ser travesti busque el suyo!

Al oír eso, Joey y Kaiba se alejan rápido. Malik acaricia su mosca y le busca un nombre, Ryou está muy asustado para moverse y Bakura empieza a reír como estúpido.

Malik- Te pondré Bakura.

Bakura- ¿Es una linda mosca, no? –Bakura toma la mosca y la aplasta.

Malik- ¡No!

Bakura- Sí, era demasiado inferior para portar mi nombre, comprendo tu pena.

Malik- ¬¬

Yami- Pero yo quiero seguir trabajando…

Kaiba- ¿Tú? ¿a.m.? ¿Abogado? ¿Juicio? ¿a.m.? ¿Bakura? ¿Marik? ¿Jurado? ¿a.m.? ¿a.m.? ¡NO CHECA!

Yami- Oye, ¡yo me despierto muy temprano! -la cámara enfoca unas enormes manchas de ojos panda en los ojos de Yami.

Ryou- Quiero dormir.

Malik- Mosca… mi mosca, mi mejor amiga, mi razón de ser…

Marik- ¿Y yo qué?

Kaiba- lo mira al estilo vaquero, de arriba abajo- Lo sé, una mosca es más inteligente, Malik.

Marik- ¡Oye!

Joey- ¡Ahh! ¡Ryou sabe cómo curarnos!

Todos menos Ryou- ¬¬

Joey- ¿Qué?

Ryou- …

Bakura- Bien, les diré, les eché la 'Maldición de los Dioses', para regresar a la normalidad tienen que traerle a Ryou unos cuernos de dragón, plumas de un ave fénix y el parche del ojo de Pegasus.

Yugi- ¿Un parche?

Bakura- Sí, Yugi, PARCHE, ya sabes, eso de los tuertos.

Yugi- Parecen mentiras…

Yami- Yugi, ósea, ¡no son mentiras! Es una gran aventura por el mundo mágico –brillo en los ojos y efectos de luz especiales-, con dragones y unicornios, nuevos paisajes… eh, ¿chicos?

Afuera del distrito…

Bakura- ¡Oye! ¡Aún no te he dejado libre!

Kaiba- Me vale.

Bakura- Sí, ¡pero a mí me valen muchos millones!

Joey- ¿Cómo encontramos esas cosas?

Bakura- Oh, muy fácil, ¡jajajaja!

Media hora después…

Bakura- ¡Jajajaja!

Marik- le da un manotazo- Todos se nos quedan viendo ¬¬

Bakura- Maldito… -dice algo extraño y de repente un portal se abre-… listo, entren.

Joey- No quiero.

Malik- Quiero mi mosca…

Mokuba- ¡Quiero a mi hermano y mis millones!

Joey- Quiero un helado…

Ryou- Quiero dormir.

Kaiba- ¡QUIERO MI CUERPO! –se lleva a Joey.

Marik- Malik, mira, ¡hallé una mosca para ti! –se la muestra.

Malik- ¡Ahh! –Bakura empuja a Ryou al portal y Ryou se lleva a la mosca- ¡NOOO! KAIBA!

Kaiba- ¿Qué?

Malik- ¡Es a mi mosca!

Kaiba- Maldita sea, hoy en día cualquiera puede usar mi nombre ¬¬

Marik- Oh, no se preocupen, ¡la mosca los guiará en su camino! Confíen en ella, ¡es algo estúpida pero mágica!

Malik- ¡Cuídala mucho Ryou!

Ryou- Zzzz…

Afuera del distrito, a un lado de un portal cerrado y unos tipos raros que según la gente podrían ser secuestradores en alta potencia…

Bakura- No es mágica, ¿verdad?

Marik- No, sólo estúpida.

Malik- Oh, nunca pude bautizarla, pero sé que volverá, ¡los animales saben su camino de regreso a casa!

Bakura- Rayos, entonces Kaiba y Joey si volverán.

Conserje- Oigan, mi tabla…

Bakura- ¿Qué me crees? ¡¿Un juez?!

Conserje- Pues sí… yo era tu acusado.

Bakura- ERAS… ahora largo, ya va a empezar la telenovela de la madrastra…

En otra dimensión…

Ryou- ¿Y yo por qué? ¡Sólo quería dormir!

_**Continuará…**_

**Ana Silvia Jimnez Cortez: **Oh, ash es una expresión de fastidio. Concuerdo, Akire y Lariza son unas psicópatas en alta potencia también pero muy agradables. Hey, ¡ya leí uno de tus fics!

Kaiba- Medio siglo después ¬¬

Déjenme en paz, decía, lamento haberme tardado pero ya lo leí. Me falta el de las batallas; ¿te gusta mi fic? La verdad como le acabo de editar unos errores, siento que no está tan cómico como quisiera, pero en especial me gusto este capítulo, espero igual te haya gustado.

Yami- ¡A Ryou le dio anemia!

Mokuba- Pero creí que Ryou ya era pálido.

Em… sobre lo de Seto y Joey, lamento decirlo pero este fic no es de yaoi, sólo de comedia. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡saludos! Espero verte de nuevo.

**Seto: **Trata de respirar…

Kaiba- ¿QUÉ? ¡Ya cualquiera puede usar mi nombre! ¡Blasfemia!

Rex- ¡Ego, ego!

Kaiba- ¬¬

De México, ¿cuánto me tardé pues? ¡Ya se acerca la próxima independencia!

Ah, Seto, ¡otro beso! Te mandan… ¿Seto?

Bakura- Creo que dijo algo de irse antes de tiempo, por seguridad, ya sabes, es muy rarito.

Oh… Bakura, ya que estás aquí, ¿tú si sabes por qué Ryou es tan pálido?

Bakura- ¿Tan pálido? Momento, yo me parezco a Ryou… ¡¿es eso un insulto?!

Um, mejor dejémoslo así, Ryou no era tan agresivo al menos. Joey también te manda uno a ti, más chiquito.

Joey- ¿Más chiquito? ¿Soy plato de segunda mesa? T-T

¡Gracias por tu review! Espero verte pronto y ojala lo hayas disfrutado :)

**Subaru Sakurazuka: **Ah, debí ponerte perra rastrera de la calle, se me olvidó hacerlo XDD

Rex- Luna, ¿ella es otra de tus mascotas?

Kaiba- ¿Tienes mascotas? Oh, ¿se puede tener humanos como mascotas sirvientes?

Bakura- Oh, ¡yo quiero!

No Bakura, eres muy irresponsable y… descuidado. ¿Por qué demonios no vas a continuar TÚ escribiendo tus fics? Ya charlé con Laura, por cierto, dile que lamento no haber podido platicar más con ella. A todo esto, ¿qué pasó con Hipnotízame? ¿Deprimida?

Yugi- Eso fue hace un año.

Con razón, ojala te diviertas con el capítulo, y ¿ayuda? ¿Yo? ¿Tu master? ¡Cuídate mucho mujer! XD

**Pilikita y Kokorito: **Sí, el staff la juega de malas a veces, qué bueno que te haya gustado, eso me alegra. Y bueno he aquí la actualización.

Joey- ¿Esto es actualizar?

¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

Kaiba- Déjala, ella trata de engañar a las personas, qué patética…

Seto, ¿no te habías largado? En fin, ¡gracias por el comentario y saludos!

**Pilita neon sakuma nostrad: **¿Nostrad de Nostradamus?

Bakura- ¿Está bueno su fic? Luna, mira la niña se equivocó, quiso decir que yo estaba bueno.

Si, Bakura, sobre todo…

Kaiba- Bakura… vete a drogarte a otra parte, esta es MÍA.

Bakura- El espacio libre de las notas es de to… ¡MÍO!

Ryou- ¿No era de todos?

Kaiba- Ryou, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar o algo?

Deja a Ryou no te ha hecho nada –Luna le sonríe a Ryou.

Rex- Racista…

Bueno, ya le seguí, espero sea de tu agrado ¡y gracias por leer!

**Aquarius No Kari: **Prima, un gusto verte de nuevo, ¿adivina?

Rex- No Luna, ¡no le digas! ¡Así no hay chiste!

Tienes razón, mejor que se espere. Kaiba y Joey cada vez se comprenden…

Joey- Mejor.

Kaiba- Peor.

Bakura- Medio, medio…

Kaiba- ¿No te habías ido?

Bakura- ¿Por qué ese afán de correrme?

Me alegra que te haya gustado, oye, ¡actualiza! XDD Por cierto, una pregunta, ¿cuáles son los ataques de Mu y shaka? Y si sabes de otros caballeros me dices, ¿ok?

Rex- Pero Luna quiere nombres de ataques, y cómo son, claro.

Yami- ¿Quiénes son esos? Este es mi reino, ¡que ni vengan a atacar!

Malik- Oh, esto es un reino… a mí me parece una hoja con letras…

Yami- Usa tu imaginación.

¡Cuídate mucho y gracias por el review!

**Hezziel Leiya: **¡Te veo de nuevo!

Marik- ¿No pensabas comentar? ¿Por qué?

Kaiba- ¿Tú también? ¡Luna! ¡Dijiste que este espacio era mío!

Bakura- Egoísta…

Yo nunca dije eso, además las notas son para contestar y aclarar, no sé de dónde sacaste esa idea.

Joey- El helado es sagrado.

Oh bueno, sí, pero necesito a Kaiba cuerdo. ¡Es cierto! Pobre Ryou, ¡déjenlo dormir!

Ryou- Sí, quiero dormir.

Kaiba- Bakura lleva a tu hikari a un médico, duerme DEMASIADO.

Hey, es bueno estar descansado Seto, y déjalo, Ryou es INTOCABLE. Y bueno, ya acabó el juicio y se supo el culpable del rayo.

Bakura- Oh, diversión sana :)

Joey- ¿Sigo siendo yo? Eso lo sé, pero… no quiero un huevo por cabeza, millones sí, huevos no.

Saludos y nuevo capítulo servido :)

**Rei Dark Angel: **Alguien tiene que ser la cuerda.

Kaiba- Joey- ¡NO!

Mokuba- ¿Y si Joey me mata camino a la escuela? ¿Has pensado en eso? T-T

Bakura- ¡Mokuba largo! Es tu problema ¡y ese de ahí es mi lugar!

Kaiba- Deja a Mokuba ¬¬

Y actualización para ti, que lo disfrutes. Saludos y gracias por las bonitas palabras :)

* * *

¿Alguien ha visto a Ryou?

Todos- ¬¬ -señalando un sofá rojo cómodo colocado especialmente para Ryou, donde está durmiendo.

Veo que le gustó mi regalo.

Kaiba- ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡YO LLEVO MÁS TIEMPO AQUÍ, MEREZCO ALGO!

KL-Bakura- ¡Vas a levantar a Ryou!

Kaiba- ¬¬

Yami- Luna… ¿esto me lo cobra mi seguro, cierto?

Claro… ¿tienes?

Yami- ¿Yugi?

Yugi- ¿Luna?

¿Rex?

Rex- ¿Kaiba?

Kaiba- Malditos interesados…

Rex- Bien, ya debemos despedirnos, gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer, ¡cuídense mucho!

Y recuerden, ¡dejen a Ryou dormir!

Todos menos Ryou, KL y Bakura- Aja ¬¬

Kida Luna & Rex.


	6. Quiero mi cuerpo, ¡ya!

¡He aquí el final! Espero lo disfruten :)

_**Un deseo de los dioses**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 6: Quiero mi cuerpo, ¡ya!**_

En alguna dimensión desconocida…

Kaiba- De acuerdo, escuche todo mundo, nos separaremos. Yo voy por el cuerno de dragón, Joey ve por las plumas del fénix.

Joey- ¡Entendido!

Kaiba- Ryou… ¡Ryou deja de dormir!

Ryou- ¿Por qué?

Kaiba- ¡Porque yo lo digo!

Ryou- Pero ya no eres Kaiba, así que a quién le importa.

Kaiba- ¡Bien! Quédate durmiendo, ¡Joey y yo iremos por todo!

Joey- ¿Me repites qué iba a buscar?

Kaiba- Me siento más sólo que nunca –se da un manotazo en la frente.

Emprenden la marcha Kaiba y Joey en busca de lo que tenían que buscar, mientras Ryou se queda vigilando la entrada del portal. Mientras duerme, claro…

Luego de mucho caminar, finalmente el castaño logra avistar un dragón durmiendo. Así que sin hacer mucho ruido, se acerca.

Kaiba- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Se para enfrente de su cabeza y sostiene los cuernos, intentando jalarlos fuertemente.

Dragón- ¿Qué se supone qué haces? –despertando.

Kaiba- ¡Regresa a dormir! Necesito tus estúpidos cuernos.

Dragón- ¬¬ Largo o te haré huevo estrellado.

Kaiba- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo soy Seto Kaiba! ¡Inclínate ante mí!

El dragón se para sobre sus dos patas, llevándose al CEO hasta el aire, quien seguía agarrando sus cuernos.

Kaiba- Um, ¿sabes? Esto no es precisamente lo que yo llamaría inclinar…

Dragón- ¡FUERA!

Kaiba- ¡Oblígame!

El dragón empieza a echar humo por la nariz y abre la boca.

Kaiba- Dime que comiste chile.

Dragón- ¡FUEGO!

Kaiba- ¡Ya va, me suelto, me suelto!

Mientras tanto, con Joey…

Joey- ¿Sabes? Necesito sólo unas plumas.

Fénix- … -picoteando el suelo.

Joey- Oh, vamos, ¡no te hagas el difícil! Ya sé que he comido pollo y pavo, pero no es mi culpa que sean tan deliciosos.

Fénix- …

Joey- ¡Está bien, está bien! Prometo hacerme vegetariano.

Fénix- …

Joey- Eres un ave de pocas palabras, ¿sabías?

Fénix- …

Joey- Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

Fénix- …

Joey- Ah, es una historia muy graciosa, verás, todo comenzó cuando… ¡un momento! ¡Basta! –lo sujeta del cuello- ¡Dame las malditas plumas!

Fénix- ¡Déjame comer!

Joey- Oh, entonces sí hablas. ¡Genial! Tú y yo podemos ser muy buenos amigos :)

Fénix- Suéltame o te prometo que ni el mismo infierno será tan agradable para que pases el resto de tu…

Joey- Ya, ya pues. No tienes que herir mis sentimientos.

Fénix- ¡Largo!

Joey- Hey, este es un mundo mágico, ¡se supone que todo mundo es agradable!

Fénix- …

Joey- ¿La ley del hielo, eh? ¡Bien!

Fénix- …

Joey- Oye, eso de irme, ¿era broma, cierto?

Fénix- ¡LARGO!

Joey- Qué genio…

De regreso donde Ryou…

Ryou- Zzz…

Kaiba- Perro, ¿conseguiste algo? –todo chamuscado.

Joey- No, no me quiso dar nada –lo mira de arriba abajo-, ¡¿qué le hiciste a mi cuerpo?!

Kaiba- No te incumbe. Ryou, ¡Ryou párate! –lo sujeta del cuello- ¡Ryou, demonios! ¡Más te vale que me devuelvas lo que es mío!

Ryou- Bien –abre un ojo y le da un rompecabezas de Barney-, pero que sepas que Bakura me obligó a tomarlo.

Kaiba- ¡Gracias! Yo… ¡estaba hablando de mi cuerpo!

Ryou- ¿Hay rompecabezas de tu cuerpo?

Kaiba- ¡Agh! ¡Perro! –lo llamó desesperado- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Joey- Oh, bueno, podríamos ir a esa tienda de allá, tienen el parche de Pegasus en oferta.

El ojiazul voltea a ver hacia donde el rubio estaba señalando, encontrando una tienda donde vendían todos los objetos que necesitaban.

Kaiba- Se puede saber –deja caer a Ryou al suelo-, ¡¿por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes?!

Joey- ¡Pues no preguntaste! ¡Duh!

Kaiba- Comienzo a pensar que de verdad eres idiota.

Joey- ¡Hey! ¡No soy…! Oh, una mosca…

Kaiba- ¡Olvídala! –la aplasta con el pie- Vamos, hay que comprar esas cosas.

Joey- Primero un conserje, luego una mosca, ¡estoy con un asesino!

Kaiba- Me pregunto por qué todavía no te he matado.

Joey- ¿Sabes? No creo que a Malik le haga gracia que hayas asesinado a su mascota…

7:00 p.m., de regreso en Ciudad Domino…

Malik- ¿Dónde está Kaiba?

Kaiba- Aquí estoy ¬¬

Malik- ¡Tú no! ¡Hablo de mi mosca! ¡Ryou, te dije que la cuidaras!

Ryou- Zzzz…

Mokuba- ¿Es normal que alguien duerma tanto?

Bakura- Debes admitir que tiene un lindo facial.

Kaiba- ¡Dame mi cuerpo, ya!

Yami- Y yo quiero un carro, Kaiba, o Joey, ¡o lo que seas! El punto es, no siempre se puede obtener todo lo que uno quiere.

Kaiba- Yami.

Yami- Dime.

Kaiba- ¡Lárgate a tu estúpido rompecabezas!

Yami- ¡Fue un accidente! Cualquiera puede quedarse atrapado 3000 años ¬¬

Joey- Bueno, ya, ¡silencio! Van a despertar a Ryou.

Todos- ¡ESE ES EL PUNTO!

Joey- Oh…

Bakura- Y, ¿trajeron todo?

Ambos asintieron, el castaño y el rubio colocaron en el centro de la banqueta (recordemos que están en media avenida) los cuernos de dragón, plumas del fénix y el parche de Pegasus.

Kaiba- ¿Ahora qué?

Bakura- Ah, sí, ¡Ryou despierta!

Ryou- No quiero.

Bakura- ¡Sólo dame el polvo que te di el otro día!

Ryou- Toma –se lo pasa y continúa durmiendo.

Kaiba- Espera… ¿y lo demás qué?

Bakura- Siempre quise tener uno de cada uno, ¿qué tu no tienes deseos?

Joey- ¡Voy a matarte!

Bakura- Reprimidos ¬¬

El peliblanco dice unas cuantas palabras mientras alza las manos al cielo y da unas tres vueltas.

Marik- ¿Eso es necesario?

Bakura- No, ¡pero es mi gran escena! –les arroja el polvo en la cara a los otros dos- Ahora, ¡dejen de fastidiar!

El cielo comienza a nublarse y un rayo cae encima de Kaiba y Joey, iluminando todo el lugar.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Kaiba- ¿Eso es todo?

Joey- ¿Ya soy yo? ¿Ya, ya, ya?

Marik- Pues ya eres estúpido y pobre, ¡así que supongo que sí!

Joey- Bastaba con la parte del sí ¬¬

Kaiba- ¡Mi cuerpo! –se abraza a sí mismo- Genial, ahora iré a arreglar todo lo que el perro ha hecho ¬¬

Joey- ¡Oye! Tienes que admitirlo, fue divertido.

Kaiba- Estoy a punto de cometer perricidio.

Mokuba- ¡Hermano!

Kaiba- ¡Mokuba! ¿Qué haces? ¡Deja de abrazarme! –lo aparta de un manotazo.

Mokuba- Sí, ya eres tú ¬¬

Bakura- Bueno, aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien se va a su casa. Ah, Marik no seas malo, ayúdame a cargar a Ryou.

Marik- Él puede caminar, ¿no?

Bakura- Sí pero si no lo llevo conmigo, todos dicen que soy pálido como un fantasma, al lado de él parezco moreno XD

Malik- Yo sólo quiero mi mosca…

Yugi- Una pregunta, ¿por qué se llama la Maldición de los Dioses?

Bakura- Ay, Yugi, estas historias no tienen sentido. Vete al jardín de niños o a leerle un cuento a tu abuelo.

Yugi- Sólo quería saber ¬¬

Yami- ¡Yugi no es obvio! Porque es un mundo donde todos los deseos se chocan contra maquiavélicas adversidades dirigidas por entes superiores a la razón… ¿chicos? ¡Dejen de abandonarme cuando estoy hablando!

Joey- En serio, viejo, te digo, Yami no supera eso de que ya estamos en pleno siglo XXI.

Kaiba- ¿Quieres jugar rompecabezas?

Joey- ¿De Barney?

Kaiba- Um… sí.

Yami- ¡Chicos, regresen aquí!

Joey- Bueno, pero caminemos rápido antes de que ese loco nos siga.

Yami- ¡Yo no estoy loco! Sigo siendo un niño, ¡aún conservo mi niño interior!

Kaiba- Dirás idiota interior…

Yugi- Yami.

Yami- ¿Sí, aibou?

Yugi- Sé bueno y entra al rompecabezas, comienzo a pensar que no quedaste encerrado por accidente…

Yami- ¿Tú crees?

Yugi- Lo estoy comprobando, eh.

Conserje- ¡Esperen! –aparece corriendo- ¿Y mi tabla?

Todos- ¡NO MOLESTES! ¬¬

_**El fin.**_

Bueno, siento que no quedó muy bien, lamento mucho, mucho (esta vez, va en serio), ¡el enorme retraso! Cuatro años después (casi cinco, en realidad), al fin he terminado este fic.

Rex- Aprovechando también la ocasión para re-editarlo :)

Realmente no sé si de risa, me reí un poco pero, luego de unos años realmente me pregunto si esto les gustaba XD

Rex- Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer.

Bakura- ¡Y de comentar!

Kaiba- ¡LARGO DE MI ESPACIO!

Bakura- Luna, en serio, ¡dile al huevo que me deje en paz!

Kaiba- Maldito anémico.

Bakura- ¡Con mi piel no te metas! ¡Y no soy anémico! Sólo el reflejo de un Ryou anémico ¬¬

Rex- Es lo mismo…

Bakura- ¡Claro que no! ¡Díganle que no lo es! ¡Díganlo!

Saludos y espero que hayan disfrutado el recorrido de toda esta historia. Ahora sí, nos despedimos :)

Bakura- ¡No me ignoren! Y… ¡hey, vuelvan acá! ¡No me dejen hablando como el idiota de Yami!

Yami- ¡Puedo oírte!

Bakura- Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que me estoy riendo? XD

Yami- ¬¬

Rex- ¡Hasta la próxima! ;)

Kida Luna & Rex.


End file.
